Web analytics is the measurement, collection, analysis, and reporting of web data for purposes of understanding and optimizing web usage. Generally, tools used for web analytics can provide hundreds of reports that summarize thousands of measurable attributes (web metrics), such as for example, the number of visitors to a website, the number of page views, revenue generated via the website, and so on. Reviewing all of these reports can be costly both in time and resources, and a user is likely to miss important information and patterns in the web data.